It's All About Love - My Serenade
by rizweielf
Summary: Matanya tertutup menikmati setiap nada-nada yang tercipta dan memenuhi ruangan hingga keluar. Ketika sepasang iris karamel itu terbuka dan menyadari seseorang melihatnya, bertemulah ia dengan sepasang due eyes yang menatapnya. Hana, dul, set... Dan mereka jatuh cinta... "Wonkyu Story"


_Pemuda itu mematung di tempat. Matanya tak berkedip sama sekali melihat pemandangan di depannya. Melihat sosok yang duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Diantara kakinya terdapat cello. Dan jemarinya dengan lihai menggesekkan bow dan menekan senar-senar, membentuk suara yang merdu. Matanya tertutup menikmati setiap nada-nada yang tercipta dan memenuhi ruangan hingga keluar. Ketika sepasang iris karamel itu terbuka dan menyadari seseorang melihatnya, bertemulah ia dengan sepasang due eyes yang menatapnya._

 _Hana, dul, set..._

 _Dan mereka jatuh cinta..._

.

.

.

 **Tittle :**

My Serenade

 **Genre :**

Family, Romance & Angst

 **Rating :**

 **Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

 **Other Cast :**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Henry Lau

Kim Jongwoon

.

.

 _New York-United State_

.

"Pidato perwakilan siswa akan dibacakan oleh Kyuhyun Jung."

Kyuhyun maju ke atas podium diikuti dengan tepukan tangan yang riuh. Dengan baju toga birunya ia berdiri di depan. Senyum terkembang diwajahnya.

" _Terima kasih atas kesempatan kali ini untuk mewakili seluruh teman-temanku. Kami adalah penerus dari dunia ini nantinya. Masa depan dunia ada ditangan para anak muda ini, kami._ _Stuyvesant High School mengajarkan kami hal itu. Guru-guru bekerja keras mendidik kami menjadi orang-orang yang sukses. Teman-teman, ayo ucapkan terima kasih pada para pendidik kita."_

"THANK YOU!"

.

.

 **MS**

.

.

Semua orang bilang Kyuhyun punya cara pandang yang berbeda. Saat kecil, ia akan memakan sayuran lebih dulu daripada daging. Daripada musim panas yang menyenangkan, ia memilih musim dingin. Daripada mawar, ia memilih _baby breath_. Daripada komik, ia memilih buku matematika. Dan seperti juga untuk musik, daripada melihat partitur Kyuhyun akan memilih mendengar musik yang sebenarnya secara nyata dalam sebuah orkestra atau menghidupkan musik di MP3 _player_. Karena itu ketika semua berbondong-bondong untuk kuliah di Juliard ataupun sekolah musik lain di Amerika dan Eropa, dia memilih sebuah universitas layaknya replika Eropa—Kyunghee University.

Kyuhyun mencuci wajahnya dengan air perlahan. Setelah selesai diambilnya handuk yang ada disamping westafel, mengelap wajahnya sambil menatap bayangannya di cermin yang berada di depannya. Menatapnya dalam sunyi.

Kenapa Kyunghee? Entahlah...sulit menjelaskannya. Karena ada satu kenangan yang membuatnya selalu teringat akan tempat yang pernah ia datangi sekali saat usianya empat tahun. Dan mengherankan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melupakan hari itu. Hari pertama kali ia tertarik untuk memainkan alat musik.

Kala itu, musim dingin akan berganti musim semi. Kaki kecilnya mengikuti langkah kaki Jaejoong yang menuntunnya melewati jalan setapak yang dikelilingi pepohonan yang mulai menumbuhkan kuncup daunnya. Sang Ibu itu bilang mereka pergi ke tempat Ibu dan Ayahnya bertemu. Mereka akan bertemu dengan seorang teman ayahnya. Bangunan besar bergaya eropa berada di depannya. Meski sebenarnya ia sudah pernah melihat bangunan-bangunan seperti ini di Amerika, entah bagaimana saat itu ia sangat mengaguminya...

.

.

 **MS**

.

 **Flashback**

.

" _Mommy,_ ini tempat apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan bingung menatap sekelilingnya.

Jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum pada putranya itu. "Ini tempat _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ belajar. Kita akan bertemu dengan teman _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ disini." Jelasnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Meski umurnya baru lima tahun, ia adalah anak yang cerdas dan cepat memahami apa yang orang katakan padanya. Tangan mungilnya pun menggenggam tangan lembut Ibunya, berjalan memasuki gedung.

Beberapa orang ia lihat berlalu lalang. Suara musik terdengar dimana-mana. Kyuhyun tampak sangat penasaran dengan tempat itu. Matanya terus bergerak melihat sekelilingnya, sampai langkah ibunya berhenti.

"Joongwoon- _ah_!" panggil Jaejoong.

"Eoh! _Noona_!" Seorang yang bernama Jongwoon itu segera menghampiri Jaejoong. Dan ia terlihat sangat senang melihat Jaejoong membawa Kyuhyun bersamanya. "Ada Kyunie juga ternyata~"

Kyuhyun yang disapa dengan Jongwoon malah mengerjap bingung. " _Ahjuci, nuguceyo_?"

Jaejoong dan Jongwoon terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Jongwoon sampai gemas dan mencubit pelan pipi anak manis itu. "Aku teman _Eomma_ mu, Kim Jongwoon. Kita pernah bertemu saat kau masih bayi dan tentu kau tidak ingat." Ujarnya. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk paham.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara diruanganku saja?" ajak Jongwoon.

Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun pun mengikuti Jongwoon menuju ruang kerja pria itu. Jongwoon berjalan ke sudut ruangan, dan berkata, "Apa kau suka _hot chocolate,_ Kyunie?"

Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk disofa mengangguk. Dia sangat suka _hot chocolate._ Kaki kecilnya bergoyang pelan sambil menunggu Jongwoon selesai membuat minuman untuknya.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati rak buku milik Jongwoon yang berada di dekat sofa. "Ini sudah lima tahun, bukan?"

Jongwoon tersenyum, " _Ne,_ sudah lima tahun kau tinggal di New York. Tapi kulihat Kyuhyun sangat lancar berbahasa Korea." Ujarnya sambil menuangkan _hot chocolate_ dari dalam teko. Dituangkannya ke dalam dua buah cangkir.

"Yunho yang mengajarkannya." Jawab Jaejoong, matanya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak duduk tenang sambil menggoyangkan kakinya. "Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk bisa membaca surat-surat dari Yunho untuknya. Yunho menulisnya dengan _hangul._ " Ujarnya kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Dimana dia sekarang? Eropa?" tanya Jongwoon kemudian menyerahkan salah satu cangkir ditangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Afrika." Jawab Jaejoong sambil terkekeh.

"Dia masih belum jera juga hidup berkelana." Kata Jongwoon kemudian memberikan satu cangkir lagi pada Kyuhyun.

" _Kamsahamnida, ahjuci._ " Kata Kyuhyun membungkuk sedikit. Jongwoon tersenyum dan mengelus pelan rambutnya.

"Jongwoon- _ah,_ apa Shin _ahjussi_ masih bekerja disini?" tanya Jaejoong.

Jongwoon mengangguk, "Kulihat dia ke ruang latihan. Kau mau kuantar menemuinya?"

"Tak perlu jika kau sibuk. Aku tak mungkin lupa letak ruang latihan." Ujar wanita itu.

" _Mommy,_ Kyunie boleh belmain dilual tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun, menginstrupsi kedua orang dewasa itu.

" _Of course_ , _sweetheart._ Tapi jangan bermain jauh-jauh, _ne_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ditaruhnya cangkir di tangannya dan berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan dua orang dewasa itu mengobrol tentang nostalgia mereka. Diluar cukup lenggang, hanya beberapa orang berlalu lalang. Dengan kaki kecilnya Kyuhyun melangkah sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Oh, _nabi-ah!_ "

Kyuhyun melihat kupu-kupu terbang di depannya. Sangking senangnya, tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah mengikuti serangga metamorfosa yang cantik itu. Anak manis itu terlalu asyik mengejar kupu-kupu hingga suara itu mengintrupsinya. Tersadarlah dirinya berada di sebuah lorong panjang dengan banyak pintu. Suara itu berasal dari pintu paling sudut.

"Cuala apa itu?"

Kyuhyun bertanya entah pada siapa. Terlupa ia akan kupu-kupu tadi, lebih tertarik akan suara yang indah itu. Kaki mungilnya berjalan menujunya. Meraih pegangan pintu dan memutarnya, menjadikan suara itu kian jernih ketika dibuka.

Anak manis itu menyembulkan wajahnya ke dalam, melihat seorang pemuda bermain _cello_ memunggunginya. Jemarinya dengan lihai memainkan setiap nada indah, Kyuhyun terpukau olehnya. Terhipnotis akan suara itu membuat Kyuhyun masuk dan duduk disudut lantai ruangan itu, tak ingin menginstrupsi pemuda itu memainkan nada-nada indah itu. Dan tanpa sadar ia terlelap.

.

 **Flashback End**

.

.

 **MS**

.

.

.

" _Baby_ Kyu, _wake up._ Kau tidak ingin kita terlambat ke bandara, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengerang pelan ketika sang Ibu membangunkannya. Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjap matanya yang masih mengantuk. Tersadar ia bermimpi akan masa kecilnya dan tersenyum singkat. Ia berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur, melepaskan gelungan selimut ditubuhnya. Masih dengan sedikit terpejam berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mencuci muka, menggosok giginya dan kemudian berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur. Di dapur ramai karena kedatangan tamu keluarga Park.

" _Good Morning, Kyu._ "

Sapa Yoochun yang sudah duduk di meja makan dengan Minseok di pangkuannya. Sementara Jaejoong dan Junsu sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Kyuhyun ikut bergabung dengan Yoochun dan Minseok, mengelus sekilas rambut balita yang sangat manis itu.

"Barang-barangmu sudah siap, kan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menaruh _pancake_ di atas meja.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, " _Mom,_ bolehkah aku pergi ke toko Mr. Tan setelah ini?" tanyanya.

" _Sure, but don't be too late._ Penerbangan kita jam sebelas nanti." Kata Jaejoong kemudian ikut bergabung di meja makan.

"Aku sudah melihat video pidatomu kemarin, Kyu. _You look so great._ " Puji Yoochun dan dibalas dengan senyum oleh pemuda itu.

"Kyu, kau benar-benar yakin akan menolak beasiswa dari Juliard itu?" tanya Junsu yang duduk disamping Yoochun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap sambil mengunyah potongan _pancake_ dalam mulutnya. Tampaknya bibinya itu tak jera juga mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama sejak sebulan lalu itu.

"Kau tidak akan berhasil membujuknya Junsu- _ah._ " Ujar Yoochun.

Junsu menghela napas panjang, "Kau benar, tapi tetap saja aku merasa sedih. Aku tidak akan bisa bersama Jae _noona_ sekarang. Tidak akan ada yang membantuku mengurus Minseok dan menemaniku berbelanja."

"Kami kan bisa datang saat Kyuhyun libur musim panas atau musim dingin, atau kalian juga bisa datang ke rumah kami di Korea." Kata Jaejoong membujuk Junsu. Adiknya itu terlalu manja padanya meskipun sudah menikah.

"Tetap saja rasanya beda." Keluh Junsu.

Yoochun menghela napas panjang, "Sudahlah _chagi_ , kau tidak boleh begini. Kau bisa membuat mereka merasa sedih. Kyuhyun disana untuk melanjutkan studinya, dan Jae _noona_ akan menjadi dosen seni tari disana."

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil melihat tingkah bibinya itu, "Aku biasa saja, tidak sedih sama sekali. Akhirnya aku bisa menyelamatkan telingaku dari suara si lumba-lumba."

"Yak! Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

 **MS**

.

.

.

"Ini untuk anda, Mr. Tan."

Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan berwarna merah pada seorang pria paruh baya di depannya. Ia seorang pria berwajah oriental seperti Kyuhyun, hanya saja dia keturunan Cina. Mr. Tan, pria yang selalu mengizinkan Kyuhyun bermain _cello_ di toko musik miliknya sejak Kyuhyun berusia lima tahun hingga sekarang. Sudah lima belas tahun, waktu terasa begitu cepat sekarang. Toko musik ini seperti rumah kedua untuknya.

Mr. Tan tersenyum menerima bingkisan itu. "Oh, _thank you._ " Tangan rentanya membuka bungkus dari bingkisan itu dan menemukan sebuah buku bergambar lukisan seorang pria Cina yang tak lain adalah Mr. Tan sendiri.

"Aku meminta _Bibiku_ untuk melukisnya. Anda selalu bilang butuh buku tebal untuk mencatat setiap barang yang masuk di toko, tapi anda selalu lupa untuk membelinya. Jadi, aku meminta dibuatkan satu dengan lukisannya." Ujarnya.

Mr. Tan membuka lembaran pertama buku itu, ada lukisan lain. Itu adalah wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Hanya antisipasi jika kau merindukanku." Jawabnya.

"Kau benar-benar terlalu percaya diri." Jawab Mr. Tan sambil tertawa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya, "Aku mendapatkan itu dari genetik Ayahku. Kau sangat tahu itu."

Mr. Tan menutup buku itu, "Apa Yunho tahu kalian akan berangkat hari ini?"

Kyuhyun awalnya tampak ragu tapi ia mengangguk cepat. " _Of course._ Dia sudah lebih dulu memeriksa rumah baru kami dan hari ini aku sudah mengirim _voice mail_ untuknya karena tahu dia sangat sibuk untuk mengangkat telepon. Dia baru kembali lagi ke Afrika."

"Kuharap kau bahagia menjalani masa kuliahmu, Kyu." Ujar Mr. Tan, dan Kyuhyun tersenyum.

 **Author POV End**

.

.

.

 **MS**

.

.

.

 **Kyuhyun POV**

Memiliki orang tua seperti orang tuaku bukanlah hal yang mudah. Mereka terlalu berbeda dibandingkan orang tua lainnya. Mereka tidak pernah berpacaran, mereka juga tidak pernah menikah, mereka hanya bersahabat, itu yang mereka beritahukan padaku. Mungkin keadaan itu terdengar biasa bagi lingkungan di Amerika, tapi bagiku tetap saja berbeda.

Hak asuhku berada pada _Daddy,_ karena itulah margaku adalah Jung. Sampai umurku lima tahun kami bertiga tinggal bersama. Tapi _daddy_ memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang relawan, mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk membantu anak-anak korban perang, bencana, dan lain-lain. Jadi, aku tinggal bersama _Mommy_ saja. Terakhir ia menemuiku secara langsung adalah saat natal tahun lalu _._ Ia hanya bisa menemuiku di momen penting, selebihnya hanya _video call_ disaat tertentu saja.

"Kyu, matikan ponselmu _chagi_."

 _Mommy_ menyadarkanku dari lamunan, saat ini kami di salah satu kursi VIP pesawat yang akan membawaku pada kehidupan baru. Ke tempat tanah kelahiran kedua orang tuaku—Korea.

" _Yes, Mom._ " Akupun menuruti perkataannya, mematikan ponsel di tanganku dan memasukkan benda persegi itu ke saku celana.

 _Mommy_ tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku, "Kita akan memulai semua hal baru lagi, Kyu. Dan _Mommy_ yakin ini akan penuh kejutan. _Daddy_ akan menyusul setelah tugasnya selesai."

 _Mommy_ , dia adalah wanita satu-satunya untukku. Dia yang paling memahamiku melebihi diriku sendiri. Dia yang menemukan bakatku, dan dia yang mengarahkan aku ke dunia musik. _Mommy_ mengajakku pergi ke Kyunghee saat umurku lima tahun, saat _Mommy_ sedang sibuk bicara dengan Jongwoon _samchon,_ aku bermain keluar. Mengejar kupu-kupu hingga mendengar suara yang memikat dari _cello_. Aku melihat seorang pemuda yang duduk membelakangiku memainkan sebuah lagu dengan _cello_. Aku terbuai seolah dinyanyikan sebuah _lulaby_ , yang kuingat saat bangun adalah _Mommy_ memelukku sambil menangis. Dia sangat ketakutan karena aku menghilang. Dan pertanyaan pertamaku saat bangun adalah bagaimana memainkan _cello_ itu. Ingatan itu masih terbayang dengan jelas.

Setelah kami kembali ke New York, entah bagaimana juga aku menemukan _cello_ di toko milik Mr. Tan. Aku benar-benar terpukau oleh suaranya. Dan aku langsung membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mendengar cello yang dimainkan pemuda itu. _Mommy_ menceritakan bakatku tentang musik pada _Daddy._ Aku ingat ketika _Daddy_ datang membawa kotak _cello_ berwarna biru muda. Itulah kisah bagaimana aku mendapatkan _cello_ pertamaku, dan impianku tentang Kyunghee. Kemudian keinginanku untuk kembali bertemu dengan pemuda itu...

Pemuda yang bermain _cello_ itu...

 **Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

.

 **MS**

.

 _-Two weeks later-_

.

 _Seoul-South Korea_

.

 **Author POV**

"Yakin _Mommy_ tidak perlu mengantarmu ke dalam?"

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Sudah yang kesekian kalinya sang Ibu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padanya sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kampus.

" _Mom, don't behave me like a baby._ Aku sudah besar, tidak akan tersasar lagi. Dan ini bukan hari pertamaku kuliah." Keluh Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong yang sibuk menyetir terkekeh pelan menyadari bahwa anaknya terganggu sekarang. "Oke, _Mommy_ mengerti. Nanti _Mommy_ akan menelponmu jika selesai dengan urusan berkas mengajar. _Mommy_ akan menunggumu di ruangan Jongwoon, _okay_?"

Kyuhyun menjawab Ibunya hanya dengan dengungan tanda "iya".

Sudah seminggu semenjak kegiatan perkuliahannya berlangsung. Pagi ini ia akan langsung mengikuti mata kuliah umum tentang musik klasik, yang ia sudah dapat bocoran dari Jaejoong kalau Profesor Kim alias Jongwoon yang akan mengajarnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir ia bertemu teman Ibunya itu. Saat tiba di Seoul ia sudah sempat bertemu dengan pria itu, tapi tidak setelah di kampus. Jongwoon adalah dosen yang sangat sibuk.

"Sampai jumpa, _chagi_." Kata Jaejoong saat Kyuhyun membuka _seatbelt_ nya dan keluar dari dalam mobil. Tak lupa membuka pintu belakang, mengambil tas _cello_ nya.

Kyuhyun kemudian melambaikan tangannya sampai mobil sang Ibu berlalu pergi. Pemuda manis itu menghela napas kemudian berbalik, melihat kearah bangunan besar di depannya. Seperti biasa kampus barunya itu tampak sangat ramai, ada beberapa mahasiswa yang sibuk berlatih di taman depan. Beberapa senior masih memberikan selebaran-selebaran klub musik yang ada di kampus. Kyuhyun pun melangkah masuk diantara keramaian itu. Ia menerima beberapa lembar selebaran klub, tak enak menolak dari senior-senior itu.

Lima belas tahun ia tak pernah kemari lagi, entah bagaimana Kyuhyun masih dapat merekam jelas semua bagian dari tempat yang ia datangi dulu itu. Kakinya melangkah masuk ke gedung jurusan musik, diantara keramaian itu ia seolah sendirian berjalan terus ke ruang latihan yang sejak seminggu lalu ingin ia datangi. Tapi karena kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswa baru membuatnya belum sempat kesana. Senyum tak henti lepas dari wajahnya. Matanya tertuju pada deretan ruang latihan itu sebelum kemudian mendengar suara, "Kyuhyun?"

Sontak pemuda itu menoleh kaget, tepat beberapa meter darinya seorang pria yang terlihat seumuran dengan ayahnya. "...Jongwoon _ahjussi_?"

Pria itu tersenyum ,"Panggil aku songsaengnim. Perkuliahan akan dimulai sebentar lagi, Jung Kyuhyun." Ucapnya dengan nada serius, tapi wajahnya menunjukkan kebalikan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mengangguk. "Ne~"

Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan bersama Jongwoon meninggalkan deretan ruang studio latihan itu. Tanpa keduanya sadari, ada seseorang berdiri di depan ruang latihan tersudut tempat itu. _Due eyes_ yang menatap tanpa berkedip.

.

.

.

 **MS**

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya dimata kuliah ini."

Perkuliahan hari itu dengan Jongwoon berakhir. Kyuhyun pun menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Diliriknya sedikit Jongwoon yang tersenyum sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang perkuliahan.

Ruang perkuliahan pun menjadi ribut dengan mahasiswa yang sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain, ataupun ada yang memasukkan barang-barang dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kyuhyun pun baru akan beranjak dari kursinya ketika seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

"Kyu, _let's get lunch_ ~" Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar sapaan dari pemuda di sampingnya. Berwajah oriental dan berpipi chubby dengan rambut coklat gelap. "Aku sudah sangat kelaparan. _Kajja_!" Ujar pemuda itu dengan logat Korea yang aneh, dan membuat Kyuhyun pada awal pertemuan mereka langsung menyadari kalau dia bukan orang Korea. Dia pun sendiri tidak bisa dikatakan orang Korea karena besar di New York.

Henry Lau, pemuda keturunan Cina yang besar di Kanada. Ayahnya adalah seorang arkeolog yang sering berpindah dari satu negara ke negara lain untuk melakukan penelitiannya. Kali ini Korea menjadi tempat penelitiannya. Menurut Henry sendiri ayahnya sudah berjanji mereka akan menetap di Korea sampai kuliahnya selesai.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita makan diluar? Aku tahu kafe yang menyediakan makanan enak." Tanya Henry dengan wajah penuh harap.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian mengangguk, membuat Henry bersorak senang dan langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu. Gerakan reflek itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun hampir limbung dan akan jatuh jika tangan itu tak menahan tubuhnya.

DEG!

Semuanya terasa berhenti ketika Kyuhyun menatap _due eyes_ pemilik tangan itu. Sungguh semuanya terasa lama dalam waktu yang singkat itu. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar perlahan tangan itu terlepas dari pinggangnya dan tubuhnya terus mengikuti Henry yang terus menariknya. Kyuhyun belum melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok itu sebelum kemudian tertutup oleh keramaian mahasiswa lain yang berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas itu dan sosok itu tak terlihat lagi...

.

.

.

 **MS**

.

.

.

"Aku sangat terkejut ketika kedua orang tuaku bilang mereka akan pindah ke kota ini. Tidak banyak yang kutahu, selama tiga bulan harus ikut les bahasa agar aku tidak di _bully_. Untung aku bisa dengan mudah belajar suatu bahasa, jadi tidak begitu merepotkan. _Papa_ berjanji ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya aku ikut bersama mereka berpindah-pindah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar celotehan Henry yang sangat bersemangat. Mereka sedang berada di taman kampus yang ramai, menikmati makan siang— _sandwitch_ sambil mengobrol dengan Henry. Kantin kampus mereka sangat ramai, dan lagipula mereka masih menyesuaikan diri dengan makan siang khas Korea. _Well_ , terbiasa dengan _sandwitch_ membuat mereka agak ragu melihat nasi dan sup. Mungkin lain kali mereka akan mencobanya.

" _So,_ kau pindah ke Seoul hanya untuk masuk Kyunghee?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mengunyah _sandwitch_ isi tuna miliknya, memandang kearah rumput hijau yang di duduki oleh beberapa mahasiswa. Hah...dia selalu menginginkan momen ini. Dulu ia hanya bisa melihat dari internet rumput hijau di depannya, namun kini ia bisa melihatnya dan bahkan menjejakkan kakinya.

" _But why_ , Kyu? Kau tahu semua orang disini berlomba-lomba ingin pergi ke luar negeri apalagi Juliard." ujar Henry heran.

"Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya begitu. Mommy memang berencana untuk kembali tinggal di Korea karena aku sudah besar, beruntung ia mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi dosen disini. Dan..."

"...mungkin terdengar bodoh, tapi ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui setelah lima belas tahun." kata Kyuhyun kemudian memakan kembali _sandwitch_ nya.

Henry tampak penasaran sekarang, "Siapa? Aku yakin dia _namja_ , kan? Kau ini adalah tipe _uke_ , kan?"

Blush!

Mendadak Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya memanas. "K-kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Wajahmu itu terlalu cantik. Semua yang ada disini tahu itu. Kau tak lihat hampir semua senior _namja_ disini sibuk membicarakanmu. Dan kalaupun kau mencari _namja_ itu, tentu karena kau menyukainya." ujar Henry.

 _Aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Apa benar ini karena aku menyukainya? Lagipula, tentu semuanya sudah berubah. Dia itu...jauh lebih tua_ , kata Kyuhyun dalam hati. Pemuda itu kembali mengunyah _sandwitch_ nya sambil memikirkan apa yang temannya itu katakan.

 _Saat itu umurku lima tahun. Tentu dia juga sudah berubah..._

.

.

.

 **WK**

.

.

.

" _Kamsahamnida._ "

Kyuhyun menerima kunci ruangan latihan yang akan ia gunakan dengan raut wajah bahagia dari petugas ruang latihan. Setelah makan siang dengan Henry, mereka berpisah karena temannya itu hendak langsung pulang. Kyuhyun tadinya ada janji pada Ibunya untuk bertemu di kantor Jongwoon. Tapi mendadak Ibunya ada urusan penting. Jadi daripada harus pulang dan mendapati dirinya sendirian dirumah, lebih baik ia berlatih di ruang latihan kampus. Kyuhyun udah lama sekali ia menantikan saat ini. Kegiatan kampus yang lumayan sibuk dan Ibunya yang selalu menjemputnya membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa bermain _cello_ selain ada kelas.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu tersenyum melihat wajah antusias Kyuhyun. "Tampaknya kau senang sekali."

Pemuda itu mengangguk cepat. "Ya, sudah lama sekali aku ingin merasakan latihan di ruangan kampus."

Jawaban Kyuhyun yang polos membuat petugas di depannya hanya tertawa, " _Geurae,_ nikmati waktu latihanmu. Sebenarnya ruangan itu sudah lama sekali tidak digunakan. Mahasiswa lain tidak suka menggunakannya karena ruangan itu tidak pernah dirubah tatanannya. Kami hanya merenovasi sedikit jika atapnya bermasalah saja."

 _Tidak masalah! Malah semakin bagus,_ batin Kyuhyun. Ya, ia malah senang jika begitu. Ia suka suasana yang sama seperti pertama kali datang ke ruangan itu.

" _Gwenchanseumnida_ , _ahjussi._ " kata Kyuhyun meyakinkan. Pemuda itupun kemudian pamit dan pergi.

Pria paruh baya itu menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh, "Hmmm...aku sepertinya pernah melihat anak itu sebelumnya. Tapi...dimana?"

Sementara itu Kyuhyun sedang membuka pintu ruangannya dengan bersemangat. Dan ketika ia membukanya, wajahnya langsung sumringah bahagia sekali melihat pemandangan di depannya. Lima belas tahun ia sama sekali tidak melupakannya, dan suasana ruangan ini masih sama.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu dengan cepat dan kali ini melampiaskan perasaan senangnya dengan melompat-lompat senang. Matanya berbinar senang menatap sekeliling sebelum kemudian mengeluar _cello_ miliknya dari kotak. Ia kemudian mengambil kursi yang berada di sudut, menaruhnya di tengah.

"Hmmm...lagu apa yang bagus untuk suasana hati yang bagus?" gumamnya sebelum duduk di kursi dan menaruh _cello_ diantara kakinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum setelah memikirkan lagu yang cocok setelah teringat akan Yo Yo Ma— _cellist_ terkenal kesukaannya. Kyuhyun pun mulai menggesekan _bow_ , mulai memainkan setiap nada dengan indah _Saint-Saëns_ yang pernah dimainkan Yo Yo Ma.

Jendela yang terbuka, membuat suara _cello_ bergema keluar. Banyak orang terkagum mendengarnya, mencari-cari darimana asal suara itu. Tapi dari sekian banyak orang itu, hanya ada satu orang yang benar-benar mencari sumber suara itu. Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari ia sudah berada di depannya...

.

.

 **MS**

.

.

Pemuda itu mematung di tempat. Matanya tak berkedip sama sekali melihat pemandangan di depannya. Melihat Kyuhyun duduk dikursi yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Diantara kakinya terdapat _cello_. Dan jemarinya dengan lihai menggesekkan _bow_ dan menekan senar-senar membentuk suara yang merdu. Matanya tertutup menikmati setiap nada-nada yang tercipta memenuhi ruangan hingga keluar. Dan ketika sepasang iris karamel itu terbuka dan menyadari seseorang melihatnya, bertemulah ia dengan sepasang _due eyes_ yang menatapnya kaget.

DEG!

"...Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berkedip melihat mata pemuda itu. Dan tanpa sadar dia menjawab, "K-Kyuhyun..."

"Jung Kyuhyun."

Pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum sangat lembut. "Permainanmu sangat bagus. Aku sampai harus masuk dari jendela untuk mencari tahu siapa yang bermain _cello_ seindah itu."

DEG! DEG!

Kyuhyun merasa dadanya berdegup sangat kencang melihat senyum itu. Dia belum pernah merasa begini karena seseorang memujinya. Perasaan ini sangat aneh...dan...

berdebar...

Kriiiing! Kriiiing!

Suara ponsel yang berdering menyadarkan Kyuhyun, dirogohnya saku. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pemuda itu berpikir sejenak, mendadak tak berniat mengangkat ponsel, merasa ada yang lebih penting dari hal itu. " _J-jeongmal Kamsahamnida_." ucapnya gugup.

Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun membuat pemuda itu terkekeh dan berkata, "Datanglah besok ke ruangan ini lagi. Tadi itu... _Saint-Saëns_ yang hebat."

"Eh! _Chakaman_ —" Kyuhyun baru teringat untuk bertanya siapa nama pemuda itu, namun ia sudah pergi melompat melalui jendela. Hanya tertinggal Kyuhyun dengan suara dering ponselnya dan berhenti setelah pemuda itu mengangkatnya dan mengatakan ' _Yeobseyo'_ pada Ibundanya tercinta.

.

.

.

 **MS**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kuliahnya? Menyenangkan _sweatheart_? Tak ada masalah, kan?"

Kyuhyun melepas pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca ketika mendengar pertanyaan Ibunya. Kebiasaannya setelah makan malam adalah membaca buku sejenak sambil menunggu Ibunya selesai beres-beres, ia tidak ikut membantu karena Ibunya itu suka melakukan semuanya sendiri. Jaejoong kini berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan berharap putranya mau menceritakan apa yang sudah ia lewati di kampus hari ini. Ibunya memang selalu begitu, menanyakan apapun setelah makan malam dan Kyuhyun dapat memakluminya. Tapi saat ini dia sebenarnya agak malas menjawabnya.

"Baik. Sangat menyenangkan. Sama sekali tidak ada masalah." kata Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak dari meja makan. Tadi dia sedang menemani Jaejoong mencuci piring setelah makan malam mereka.

Jaejoong mengerjap bingung, "Hanya itu?"

Kyuhyun bergumam mengiyakan, "Memang _Mommy_ mau dapat jawaban apa dariku?" tanyanya kemudian. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju kulkas, mengambil botol air mineral dan meminumnya.

"Ya, mungkin jawaban kalau ada _namja_ yang mendekatimu."

"UHUK!"

" _Sweatheart,_ kenapa kau harus tersedak sih?" entah kalimat Jaejoong itu pertanyaan atau bukan. Wanita itu terkekeh dan mengambil buku yang Kyuhyun baca tadi. Membolak-baliknya sebentar kemudian menaruhnya lagi.

 _Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tersedak mendengar pertanyaan gila itu,_ keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tapi pemuda itu akhirnya hanya menghela napas panjang, "Aku tadi memang bertemu seseorang."

DEG!

Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya hampir melompat untuk yang kesekian kalinya sejak tadi siang, menyesal sendiri ia mengungkit tentang pemuda itu.

Mata Jaejoong langsung berbinar, " _Jinja_? _Aigoo uri adeul_ sudah besar~" ujarnya senang.

"Ehm, tapi tidak seperti yang _Mommy_ bayangkan. Aku sedang menggunakan ruang berlatih tapi ternyata ada orang lain disana dan aku tidak menyadarinya." kata Kyuhyun kemudian kembali meminum air mineral ditangannya, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan dan detak jantungnya yang tidak normal.

Jaejoong semakin penasaran, "Terus?"

Kyuhyun mendelik melihat sang Ibu malah semakin bersemangat. Tapi akhirnya pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, "Intinya...dia bilang permainan _cello_ ku bagus."

"Hanya begitu?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Sudah kubilang ini bukan seperti yang _Mommy_ bayangkan."

Jaejoong malah bertambah senang mendengar cerita putranya itu. "Hanya begitu sudah bagus, _sweatheart._ Dia pasti orang yang sangat ramah, baik dan sopan. Yunho dulu juga begitu."

 _Apanya yang sopan! Dia pergi entah kemana! Lalu kenapa disangkut pautkan dengan Daddy!_ keluh Kyuhyun dari dalam hati.

Kriiiiing!

Terdengar suara ponsel Jaejoong yang berada diatas meja makan, segera wanita itu mengambilnya. Begitu melihat layar ponselnya langsung membuat senyumnya mengembang. Melihat reaksi Jaejoong membuat Kyuhyun yakin kalau yang menelpon itu adalah...

" _Yeobseyo,_ Yunho _-ah_."

 _Yup! tidak ada yang bisa membuat Mommy berbunga-bunga kecuali Jung Yunho tercintanya,_ batin Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu segera hendak beranjak dari ruang makan, agaknya memberi privasi pada kedua orang tuanya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, sang Ibu sudah lebih dulu menahan tangannya hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

 **MS**

.

.

 _" **Datanglah besok ke ruangan ini lagi. Tadi itu...** **Saint-Saëns** **yang hebat."**_

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Henry yang berteriak padanya. Pemuda itu akhirnya sadar bahwa ia sedang makan siang di kantin bersama Henry. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya itu mengerutkan alisnya heran.

" _What are you doing?_ " tanya Henry.

Kyuhyun masih bingung, " _What_?"

Henry menunjuk makanan di depan Kyuhyun. "Sejak tadi kau memberi makan meja."

Kyuhyun terkejut dan melihat makan siangnya yang berserakan di meja. Pemuda itu meringis pelan, mengambil tisu dari dalam tasnya untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?" tanya Henry.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Kyuhyun melanjutkan makan siangnya lagi dengan tenang, begitu juga Henry. Entah tenang atau tidak, pikiran Kyuhyun masih tertuju pada kejadian kemarin. Bayangan pemuda itu terus terlntas di otaknya tanpa bisa dihentikan. Apalagi senyumnya yang lembut dan...

DEG! Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. _Apa-apaan ini? Bahkan membayangkan senyumnya membuat jantungku serasa mau copot?_ batin Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan sosok itu. Ia hanya ingin fokus dengan makan siangnya.

Henry tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban temannya itu, hanya mendesis kesal sebelum kemudian melanjutkan makan siangnya. Ia baru akan kembali bertanya ketika matanya menangkap sosok itu. Henry memfokuskan pandangannya, meyakinkan diri apa yang barusan ia lihat. Tapi beberapa orang lewat, menutup pandangannya kearah itu. Dan setelah itu ia tak melihat sosok itu lagi.

"Henry? Ada apa?"

Henry tersadar, menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya bingung. Pemuda itu langsung terkekeh, "Aku baru teringat _Papa_ bilang aku harus pulang cepat hari ini."

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun pun bergumam pelan, "Ya, sebaiknya begitu."

Dan tanpa disadari, sosok itu ada masih melihat kearah mereka.

.

.

 **MS**

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang latihan itu dengan perlahan, menyembulkan kepala lebih dulu untuk melihat apakah ada orang di dalam. Janji tetaplah janji, Kyuhyun sudah mengiyakan untuk datang lagi ke ruang latihan ini meski harus mendapat tatapan bingung dari petugas disini. Ia bahkan sudah dapat peringatan lagi kalau ruangan ini sudah lama sekali tidak digunakan dan menawarkan ruang latihan yang lain. Tapi ia berhasil meyakinkan petugas itu kalau dirinya sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan ruangan itu karena memiliki jendela yang besar, mau tidak mau akhirnya petugas itu memberi izin.

"Dia tidak ada." gumamnya agak kecewa. Pemuda yang kemarin itu tidak ada. Padahal sebelumnya Kyuhyun datang kemari pada jam segini.

"Kau benar-benar datang, Kyu."

DEG!

Pemuda itu hampir saja menjatuhkan kotak _cello_ nya karena terlalu kaget mendengar suara itu tepat di depan telinganya. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh dan mendapat Siwon berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum lebar. "Kyu, bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Kyuhyun mundur selangkah, menjaga jarak aman sebelum jantungnya benar-benar melompat keluar. "B-bagaimana mungkin anda memanggil saya begitu. Saya b-bahkan tidak tahu nama anda." ujar Kyuhyun tergagap sangking gugupnya.

"Oh iya, kau benar. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku kemarin.." ujar pemuda itu menyadari kesalahannya, "Choi Siwon _imnida._ Kau boleh panggil aku _hyung_ karena aku jauh lebih tua darimu. Dan jangan bicara terlalu formal, aku belum setua itu."

Pemuda bernama Choi Siwon itu tersenyum padanya lagi, dan lagi-lagi membuat jantungnya benar-benar menggila. Mendadak wajahnya terasa sangat panas.

"Eoh? Wajahmu merah sekali? Kau sakit?" tanya Siwon panik melihat wajah Kyuhyun sangat merah.

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, " _A-animnida!_ "

" _Jinja_?"

Kali ini pemuda itu mengangguk. Siwon menghela napas lega, ia kemudian sedikit menunduk untuk menyamai tinggi Kyuhyun. Sementara itu pemuda manis itu hampir kembali terlonjak kaget karena benar-benar bisa melihat wajah Siwon yang tersenyum. "Aku sangat menyukai permainan _cello_ mu. Bolehkah aku mendengarnya lagi?"

DEG! DEG!

Dadanya berdebar cepat hingga terasa sesak. Tapi sesak itu tak ingin Kyuhyun hindari, _due eyes_ di depannya benar-benar teduh membuat ia rela merasakannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar terhipnotis olehnya. Kyuhyun terpesona...

" _Ne._ "

Dia...menjawabnya begitu saja. .

 _Perasaan apa ini...sebenarnya?_

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued_

.

 **Annyeong readers! Saya kembali dengan fanfic baru~**

 **Maaf karena menghilang dalam waktu yang lama dan malah muncul bawa fanfic baru, bukannya melanjutkan fanfic yang ada. Sudah lama tidak menulis bikin otak saya karatan, jadi saat ini saya sedang membaca fanfic-fanfic lama saya untuk mengembalikan ide. Untuk menghibur readers dan diri sendiri, saya apdet satu fanfic ini. Sebenarnya fanfic ini awalnya twoshoot sesuai dengan proyek** _ **twoshoot**_ **"It's about love". Tapi saya merasa kepanjangan jika di apdet dua chapter, jadi fanfic ini mungkin akan dibuat jadi 3-4 chapter. Oke, sekian dulu ya. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya~ Jangan lupa review~**


End file.
